A Long Fatal Love Chase
by dark-elmo
Summary: Everyone dies in a harsh battle but when Kagomes fate catches up with her, what will the jewel do to save her? What will happen when she goes through the well to escape death once more?
1. Chapter 1

A Long Fatal Love Chase

Chapter 1

My Revenge

* * *

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't bear it any longer. She tried to hold them back but the fell anyways. She cried even more at how weak she was. How weak she had always been. If it weren't for her own weakness....her friends would still be alive this moment.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"KAGOME MOVE!" Sango yelled.  
  
Kikyo's slender arrow cut through the air headed straight for Kagome's heart. Kikyo's face was stained with tears, and you could just see the broken heart she held. That was all Kagome saw before a red flash appeared before her.

Inuyasha gasped as the arrow hit him square in the chest. His eyes darkened and the blow throws him back. Kagome was knocked back from Inuyasha's body force causing her to hit her head on a jagged rock.  
  
'NO' her mind screamed as she unwillingly fell into the black abyss. 'INUYASHA!'

* * *

Kagome had woken up. She didn't know how long she had lying down upon the blood soaked dirt. She sat up and looked around. Miroku's body laid only a few yards away. His limbs had been twisted in awkward angles and blood cascaded down his lifeless face, causing Kagome to gag. "NO MIROKU!" Kagome gasped. She stood and started towards the mangled body but something caught her attention and she stopped.  
  
"Ka...Kagome?" a weak voice broke through.  
  
Kagome stared. It was strangled but she was sure she heard it. Her began to speed up.  
  
'It couldn't be!!' she thought. "Sango?"  
  
Something caught her eye. Sango's boomerang was lying on the ground upon a body.  
  
"Hold on, Sango, I'll help you." she yelled.  
  
She ran over towards Sango. Kagome gasped.  
  
'Oh Sango' Kagome's eyes filled with tears once more.  
  
Sango's body was lying limp with cuts and bruises all over. The surroundings were cover with pools of blood.  
  
"I'm sorry" Kagome cried and fell to her knees weeping at the sight of her dear friend.  
  
Sango smiled weakly. "D...Don't worry about I-..it."  
  
She gasped for breath.  
  
"Please.... don't talk!" Kagome thought frantically.  
  
Kagome tried to lift the huge object off of Sango. Sango's eyes widened in pain. Kagome wasn't strong enough!  
  
"Kagome, leave...me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"If I-...it's my time...I m-...must go!" Sango tried to smile without showing the pain.  
  
"I won't let you die!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sango's eyes felt so heavy, she allowed them to slowly close with a frail smile still playing upon her lips of her once living body.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kagome's cries could've made anyone's heart shatter and fall to their knees in sorrow.  
  
"Such a pitiful way to die, wouldn't you say?" a sad voice broke through.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome turned to face her other self.  
  
"I know how it feels...how it feels to be alone." Her voice grew stern. "I'll give you this chance to kill me. If you do my misery will be over and I'll be with the lover that's mine."  
  
'Inuyasha.' she thought. 'It can't be!'  
  
"So he's dead?" Kagome's voice shook.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome slowly stood and walked up to Kikyo, her fist shaking with anger and sadness altogether. It took all of Kagome's strength to smile toward the disgusting clay model. Kagome spoke ever so calmly it was almost scary, "You'll burn in hell you persistent bitch." 

Kagome could feel her power soaring as she directed narrow eyes directly at Kikyo. "I think the devil's calling you." Without another word she released her aura and Kikyo immediately disappeared into the fog. Kagome could hear her voice echoing through the trees.

"In return for killing me, I have first to relieve you of your pains child. After all it was all your fault that they no longer exist. Your beloved friends were the only reason why you kept coming back." Kikyo sneered. "Do you wish to go back to your own family?" Kikyo arched her arrow and notched her bow.

Kagome silently shook her head. She had given up staying in her own time. Her mother had understood that once the Jewel was completed the well would seal. Kagome chose her life and she chose the life with Inuyasha, for the completed jewel laid beneath her blouse.  
  
Kagome's body shook and a single tear fell down her face. About the time the tear hit the hard cold Earth is when the arrow pierced through her chest.Kagome just stood there stunned as she stared down at the arrow in her heart. She fell to her knees as darkness filled her eyes. Kagome prepared for the end.  
  
'This is the end, huh? My life is over.... Even after everything that's has ever happened to me.....Im sorry...Inu..yash..a' Kagome's mind began to cloud over and her body slammed against the cold hard earth. And with her last breath Kagome clutched the jewel in her hands. 'I'm so sorry.' An enormous part of Kagome's miko powers released from her wound and surrounded Kikyo and herself. The last thing Kagome heard was Kikyo's long sigh of freedom as her body faded into ashes and crusted bones.

* * *

Kagome remembered herself waking up to find her self on the damp ground.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
Kagome looked down and found the arrow still in her chest... Kagome quickly yanked it out and threw it to the ground, she could feel herself already begin to heal.  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
She felt somthing begin to twitch upon her head to her irritation, she reached up to scratch it away and found that her ears were now furry and pointy.  
  
"Whoa! What happened to my ears?" Kagome screeched.  
  
She felt something rubbing against her legs she cautiously glanced back and groaned inwardly, she had a tail also.  
  
"This can't be... How did I become an Inu-hanyou?" Then something clicked inside her head. Kagome reached her neck but felt nothing.  
  
'Where is it!? The jewel?' Kagome panicked.

"It's in you."Kagome turned... her sadness easing a little.  
  
"Shippo! I'm so glad you're alive." Kagome took a step forward to greet her kitsune friend with a loving caress.  
  
"Don't take another step; please Kagome. It will only make this harder!" Shippo cried.  
  
"Shippo? What's going on?" Kagome stopped.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am, Kagome." Shippo whispered.  
  
"What.... Please, I don't understand." Kagome's voice almost as silent as Shippo's.  
  
"I'm a timeseeker, Kagome... I was sent from the gods above to watch over the jewel......but now that it has been sealed back into you body I must go to a new time to watch over the shikon no tama"  
  
"Why is the jewel back in my body? And why...what.... but...timekeeper?"  
  
"The jewel had protected you from death and turned you into the hanyou you are now. And I am a timekeeper; we are the guides of the jewel. We watch, protect, and if we have to, destroy the jewel."  
  
"You said you had to go to another time?"  
  
"Yes, the jewel is safe inside you and it is predicted that it will die with you, so I have been ordered to another time to watch over the shikon there." Shippo looked down. "And now is my time to go. I have seen many of Kagome's but there will never be one I loved as much as you. Good- bye...Kagome" And with that Shippo's tear streaked face had disappeared into the heavy massacred air.  
  
"Now I have truly lost everyone." Kagome began lifting her friend's lost bodies and packing them over her should carefully.

"But it is far from over." A husky voice answered.

"What!" Kagome turned just in time to catch a glimpse of a baboon pelt before it vanished into the air. "Naraku." After Kagome felt his presence completely leave, she picked up her friends and ran back to the god tree, the only place blessed enough for her friend's burial.  
  
End flashback

* * *

Yeah, I redone it. Kikyo was killed and not tortured by Naraku like it was before. It was kinda corny. : ) Hope you like the new!


	2. chapter 2

Urrgg. I hate this story, I don't really have a plot and I'm such a bad writer. But what the hell might as well add another chapter. Do not expect much.  
  
Kagome stood and stared at the newly buried mounds in front of her while wiping away the overflowing tears. 'What is left for me here besides regret and hatred?' Kagome said a quick prayer before bounding into the heavy air full of death with her newfound abilities. 'What would mother and Sota say? I couldn't possibly just pick up with the normal life I once had. Heh, I could just see it now, a hanyou walking into the entrance of her high school having everyone screaming for their lives.' Kagome could just picture her friends with their terrified eyes wide with fear. Kagome felt an invisible dagger plummet into her heart at the thought of losing more of her friends than she already had.  
  
Kagome hopped from tree to tree not knowing just yet where she was heading, still thinking of her life in the future, if she still had one. 'Shouldn't my family have a right to know what happened to their poor beloved daughter and sister. Or should I lead them to believe I've met my fate.' Kagome finally stopped at the edge of the clear lake and stared at the figure who stared back dumbfounded. She knelt by the waters edge until she couldn't stand the figure before her and slashed at the water making the image disappear.  
  
'And what of Naraku and his minions?' Kagome thought of the fact that Sango had died with the burden of Kohaku still under Naraku's influence, and Miroku dieing without an heir to revenge his long bloodline that Naraku had cursed so many years ago. She didn't dare think of a certain white haired hanyou that continue to try and pry it's way into her mind. 'Oh what to do with myself. I still must protect the jewel that's now found shelter within my body. I'm certain no youkai would just forget about it just because the famous Inuyasha........had died.' Kagome felt her eyes bearing more tears but just ignored their stinging pressure.  
  
The sun had long since fallen in defeat along with the battle as the moon had risen in victory. Kagome felt exhausted and crushed by the day that turned her heart cold, and stopped to rest on a branch above the lake for the rest of the night. Kagome stared at the three newly born stars in the sky before the hands of sleep took her pain away.  
  
Kagome's dream had been of a memory of her and Inuyasha back in her time when he walked in on a date she was having with her friend Hojo.  
  
Her and Hojo were enjoying a friendly conversation at supper in Kagome's house until Inuyasha pulled an unsuspecting Kagome from her chair she had occupied in the dinning room. She watched Hojo stared at their retreating forms before they disappeared behind the wall. Inuyasha had started yelling at Kagome for having another male in her house alone. He had called her very unnecessary names and accused her of acting like a slut. Kagome argued and tried to explain the situation. Sometimes Inuyasha was so thick headed that Naraku wouldn't even be able to break it open, but still Kagome could see the worry in his eyes from the fact that he might lose her to another male. Kagome finally gave up and allowed Inuyasha to win the argument before asking Hojo to leave. Kagome had returned to the past with Inuyasha at her side.  
  
Kagome had awoke to a strong scent that had appeared to be very close. Kagome eyes slowly opened to find dark blue eyes staring back at her in a questionable expression. Kagome almost fell out of her resting spot on the branch before gaining her balance once again.  
  
"Kouga-kun what in the blazing seven hells are you doing here?" Kagome shrieked causing Kouga's ears to twitch in response of the horrid sound.  
  
Kouga paused before answering, "I wasn't sure if the rumors were true," he had a pained expression plastered on his perfect features, "I heard that Inuyasha and the others had fallen claim to death. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, I knew you were to strong to give up. Though I had my doubts and came searching for you."  
  
"Well now you found me." Kagome said with an expressionless face before jumping off the branch to leave the figure, only to find him following her. "Just what do you want?" Kagome growled.  
  
"With Inuyasha gone, your going to need a protector." Kouga replied.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Again Kagome tried leaving the wolf youkai behind only to fell his grasp clench around her forearm and slam her body into his chest with worry, anger, and determination set in his eyes before draping his arms around her.  
  
Kagome struggled in his hold but still a hanyou had no strength against a full-blooded demon.  
  
Kouga smelled her sweet scent but controlled his urges that had been growing in him ever since he watch the hanyou sleep upon the branch, "Kagome, there are worse fates then death."  
  
"I don't care," Kagome voice sounded strong but she could feel the safety of her walls beginning to crumble. "I can take care of myself, I don't need Inuyasha's help or yours so just go away!" Kagome voice cracked as her walls came tumbling down, and she willingly crawled into the safety of Kouga's arm and cried to her heart's content.  
  
Kouga's felt his chest tighten and ach, he hated seeing his strong Kagome crumble before him. He knew that he couldn't just leave her side, and from that moment he had swore that he would protect Kagome for all he was worth, and if he failed he would gladly let death take his life.  
  
Kagome allowed Kouga to lift her quaking form into his arms before they took off at inhuman speed.  
  
Kagome had fallen back into sleep's trance and Kouga could actually see her soft features of her beautiful face and he cherished her scent the was consuming him. Kouga knew that she would never forget Inuyasha but maybe he could heal her broken heart for her to love again. He was still planning on making her his mate, and if the gods weren't in his favor he would slay every last one of them. He smiled down at her sleeping form and could feel her strength returning. By morning he knew she would be back to her old self.  
  
Kouga abruptly stopped. He could smell a strong youkai heading in their direction. He had a feeling that he couldn't avoid this one like he did others with he unique speed, and once the youkai came into the clearing he knew why.  
  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kouga barked not liking the vibes he was receiving from the Lord of the Western lands.  
  
"Hand me the wench." Sesshoumaru glared daggers, he knew this would be no easy task getting Inuyasha's companion, but in order to get Rin out of danger of Naraku he must kill the girl and retrieve the shikon no tama in exchange for the little girl that he couldn't bear to see harmed.  
  
"Or what?" Kouga stalled the fight until he could find a safe place to set Kagome.  
  
"I'll kill you." Sesshoumaru launched forward at the surprised wolf demon and watched him barely dodge the attack.  
  
Kouga jumped back surprised and not expecting the Lord to rush and attack. Once he landed he immediately placed Kagome on the ground and rushed into battle. It wasn't a long battle before he was slammed against the bottom of a tree trunk having his esophagus cut off and watched as Sesshoumaru pull his poisoness claws back ready to place them straight into his heart. Kouga took himself upon his own words, "I would rather die than fail to protect Kagome."  
  
Kagome awoke upon the sound of her name carried by a weak voice. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru's claws launched after the pinned prey.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome cried out, but it was too late, the blood splattered across the ground from Kouga's chest and onto the cold heart Sesshomaru.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kouga forced out before he sunk to the ground with lifeless eyes.  
  
"You bastard!" Kagome quickly lurched forward with her claws into a fist determined to kill the beast.  
  
Sesshoumaru easily dodged her attacked and swung her into a tree. He watched as she stood back up and started again. Sesshoumaru pulled his poison whip out and quickly started slashing away her flesh.  
  
Kagome was slammed into the ground many times before she got the hint that she could not defeat the Lord. She got back to her feet and pulled a barrier around Sesshoumaru that would keep him paralyzed for a few quick minutes, as she ran the opposite way.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga." Kagome felt another tear in heart that would permanently mark yet another death of her friends. She allowed her feet to take her away. Where? She did not know, until they came upon the bone eater's well. She quickly made up her mind as she could tell Sesshoumaru was now capable of moving and was on her tail. "I'll be damned if Inuyasha wasted his life for mine only to be killed again." Kagome began the journey.  
  
'Just a few more seconds.' Kagome pleaded as she dashed for the well readying herself to jump in. Sesshoumaru came out of the forest and was mere inches from her body. He outstretched his claws to swipe a fatal blow to the back of the wench's head when she suddenly jumped into the well and disappeared.  
  
Whoa this might actually be the longest chapter I wrote and one that took less than 1 and a half hours to produce ( well I hope you guy review cause I'm about ready to give up on this story. 


End file.
